Menjaga Hati
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Tiga tahun yang lalu Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata karena ia memilih bersama Sakura, gadis yang dijadikannya sebagai pihak ketiga. Dan, setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Sasuke kembali melamar Hinata, kali ini memaksa gadis itu. SasuHina oneshoot ff. Berminat?


Siluet jingga yang menghiasi lagit sore itu membuat Hinata tersenyum. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu menyesap cokelat hangatnya, berusaha mengembalikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan, yang akan didapatkannya pada saat-saat seperti ini, akibat penat yang menderanya sepanjang hari.

Meskipun begitu lelah, toh ia menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Guru di Sekolah Menengah. Pekerjaan yang cukup membantu menyita pikirannya, pikirannya terhadap masalah yang ingin dilupakannya, namun belakangan kembali harus ia hadapi. Ia menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas.

Berapa lama kenyamanan itu mampu bertahan hingga ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka.

'Tap. Tap. Tap'

'Prang'

Akibat keterkejutannya, pegangannya pada gelas terlepas begitu saja, mengetahui**–**karena hanya ia dan orang itu saja yang tahu kode apertemennya**–**seseorang yang dihindarinya kini melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa cemas yang dirasakannya, memeluk tubuhnya yang lemas, mendingin dan bergetar hebat.

"Me-mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau. Kepalanya menunduk agar ia tak dapat melihat pada wajah dengan ekspresi datar yang kini telah berdiri menjulang beberapa langkah dihadapannya. "P-pergi!" pintanya tersendat, tubuhnya merapat pada pagar beranda kamarnya.

Sosok pemuda tinggi itu memandangnya datar, namun ada kehangatan yang terpancar disana. Pemuda itu kian mendekat, tak perduli jika ia yang berada didepannya ini enggan bertemu dengannya. Lengan kokohnya terulur, mencoba untuk meraih dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

"B-berhenti disitu, Sasuke!" pekiknya menyadari jika pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mendekat kearahanya. Ia memang tidak menatap pada bungsu dari klan Uchiha itu namun, matanya yang tertutupi poni lantaran ia menunduk dalam, masih dapat menangkap sepatu pantovel hitam itu perlahan mendekat. "K-kubilang berhenti, Sasuke!"

Seakan tuli, Sasuke tetap berjalan kearahnya. Kali ini, ia tak dapat menolak–memang tidak bisa menolak–ketika tubuh mungilnya direngkuh Sasuke dalam pelukan erat dan hangat.

Ia terisak, mencengkram baju kemeja bagian depan yang Sasuke kenakan, meremasnya dengan kuat dan memukul bahu tegap Sasuke, upayanya untuk memberontak. Menyampaikan emosi yang dimilikinya pada pemuda yang seharusnya sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Aku menyuruhumu pergi, dan kau seperti ini. Hiks..." bisiknya dengan suara pilu. "Aku membencimu, benar-benar... a-aku... Hiks..."

Pada akhirnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Mendengar detak jantung, yang tidak bisa disangkalnya, selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tanpa perduli luka yang ia rasa telah sang pemilik telah torehkan.

Ia menumpahkan air matanya, mencoba meluruhkan segala bentuk perasaan sakit yang membelenggu dan menderanya karena Sasuke. Merutuki kebodohannya lantaran membiarkan Sasuke dapat berkuasa atas dirinya, masih menguasainya.

**Disclaimer: Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OoC. (miss)Typo(s)–yang ini sangat susah saya hilangkan. Alur maupun cerita mungkin pasaran, membingungkan, tidak jelas, dan sangat membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**;**

**Yang tidak keberatan dengan pair dan memahami Warningnya, saya ucapkan;**

**Selamat Membaca... ^^**

**;**

"Kau boleh menganggapku tak tahu malu, Hinata," kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ia menatap datar pada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, menggenggam jemari tangannya yang mendingin. "Aku datang untuk mengambil kembali hatimu yang kau jaga untukku."

Hinata mendengus tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang memandang padanya, dengan tatapan khas Uchiha yang dirindukannya, tatapan lembut penuh kasih dibalik tatapan datar itu yang hanya selalu tertuju padanya, tatapan yang juga pernah hilang dari mata yang dikaguminya.

"K-kau terlalu percaya diri...," bantahnya, terlihat meyakinkan. "Aku... sama sekali tidak lagi menjaganya untukmu, Sasuke. Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku," ia acuh pada rahang Sasuke yang mengeras akibat dari apa yang diucapkannya, "A-apa yang harus kujaga... jika kau sendirilah yang telah merusaknya. Hanya serpihanlah yang tersisa dan aku–"

"Kau pikir aku perduli, eh? Keadaanmu yang masih seperti dulu dan tetap menutup hati untuk orang lain aku simpulkan bahwa yang memilikinya masihlah diriku," sinis Sasuke, angkuh. Khas Uchiha, huh? "Satu minggu lagi... kita tetap akan menikah. Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku dan melakukan hal itu padaku, Sasuke!"

"Aku bisa, dan aku sudah melakukannya."

Hinata merasa air matanya kembali terjatuh dari keloopak matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menundukan kepalanya mendengar penegasan dari Sasuke itu, sungguh ia tidak ingin, tidak sudi, Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan selemah dan serapuh ini lagi.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hinata menahan isakan yang mengancam lolos keluar dari celah bibir _cherry_nya.

Sasuke benar, ia memang tidak lagi bisa menolak, tepatnya tak diberi pilihan untuk menolak.

Sasuke terlebih dahulu melamarnya pada orang tuanya–sekali lagi–dan mempersiapkan pernikahannya sendirian, semuanya tanpa terkecuali.  
Pemuda itu menyampaikan keinginan untuk menikah dengannya pada keluarga besar Uchiha, yang bagai keluarganya sendiri, dan tentu diamini begitu saja.

Jadi bagaimana ia bisa bisa menolak, jika yang Sasuke butuhkan dalam pernikahannya adalah kesediaannya saja?

T-Tuhan... mengapa Sasuke begitu kejam padanya...?  
Sudah berapa kali ia telah menolak; ketika pemuda itu melamarnya, dan pada puncaknya hari ini, Sasuke tetap memaksa? Memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti apa yang bungsu Uchiha itu inginkan.  
Tak perduli bagaimana rasa sakitnya, Sasuke mengabaikan luka pengkhianatan yang pernah dilakukan terhadapnya.

Tidakah Sasuke mengerti bagaimana keadaannya, terlapas kesalahan Sasuke telah berlalu tiga tahun? Tidakah Sasuke paham, bahwa hatinya hanya terbuat dari darah, darah yang menggumpal, memang terkadang lebih kuat dari baja, namun tetap saja begitu rapuh terhadap rasa sakit jika terluka.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," kata Sasuke datar. "Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Hinata."

"Tapi kau menyakitiku... telah begitu menyakitiku, Sasuke!"

Ia tidak banyak bergerak begitu Sasuke kembali mendekat padanya, menghapus tetes air tenaganya percuma? Merontapun tiada guna, bukan? Kekuatan Sasuke jelas jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau begitu egois...?"

"Kita akan fitting dan makan malam keluarga nanti malam. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh," kata Sasuke tanpa menanggapi apa yang Hinata katakan seraya mencium kilat bibir plum anak tunggal Hyuuga itu kemudian dia berbisik pelan; "Aku mencintaimu."

'Blam'

Sekali lagi, air matanya ia biarkan luruh begitu Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia meremas bagian dadanya yang teramat sesak.

"Kau selalu begini, Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya. "Kau selalu menyakiti dan tak memperdulikan aku..."

Sebenarnya ia sangat iangin berteriak, namun ia enggan untuk melakukannya. Untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Tanpa melakukannyapun masih jelas jika Sasuke masih begitu berpengaruh untuk hidupnya. Ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Hanya saja, air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, bukankah itu telah menunjukan hal yang lebih dari rasa sakit yang seharusnya bisa ia teriakan?

Rasa saktit yang terlalu menekan.

**.**

**.**

**Menjaga Hati**

**SasuHina**

**Kazuko Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

[[ _Mematutkan dirinya dicermin setinggi dua meter itu membuat wajah putihnya terhiasi semburat merah. Ia menunduk malu karena bibir plumnya tidak berhenti membuat sebuah senyuman manis, membuat poni ratanya menutupi pesona mata lavendernya._

_Pantulan darinya yang mengenakan baju pengantin berwarna putih bersih itu benar-benar membuatnya malu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu cantik dalam balutan gaunnya. Dengan rona bahagia yang tersirat begitu jelas diwajahnya._

"_A-aku...," ia tergagap sendiri. Tak mampu mengungkapkan rasa yang membuncah dalam hatinya._

"_Apa, hm?" bisik suara _bass_ tepat ditelinganya. Membuatnya menahan napas, lantaran sang pemilik suara bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menghembuskan napasnya disana._

_Hinata–wanita muda itu–tak berani merubah posisinya. Ia hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan lengan milik Sasuke melingkar hangat diperutnya. Mengelus pinggangnya dengan lembut. Mengecup ringan bahu terbukanya._

_Ia menatap kagum pada sosok yang melamarnya dua minggu yang lalu itu. Pemuda itu nampak gagah dan tampan dengan _tuxedo_ warna hitam dan kemeja warna putih didalamnya._

_Perlahan, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya diarahkan untuk berbalik menghadap pada pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm itu. Kepalanya didongakan agar ia dapat melihat iris mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke._

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Mengelus wajahnya yang memerah dalam tangkupan telapak tangan kokoh itu._

_Ia memejamkan matanya, mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat setiap kali berhadapan dengan pemuda bungsu keturunan Uchiha itu, tidak perduli ia telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke dua tahun lamanya._

"_T-tidak pernah sebaik ini," jawabnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku mencintaimu...," bisiknya seraya mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ia mengusapkan–kemudian–menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat. _

_Ia berusaha acuh detakan yang seharusnya _familier_ untuknya itu kini terasa berbeda. Ia hanya ingin menyakini bahwa perasaan yang Sasuke miliki padanya, masihlah sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari itu sebagaimana yang ia rasakan terhadap detakan jantung kekasihnya._

_Ia berharap tidak ada berkurang dari sebelumnya. Perasaan Sasuke masihlah jauh lebih besar, lebih dalam, lebih tak ternilai dari pada perasaan yang dimilikinya. Meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa hingga enam bulan mendatang dan seterusnya, ketika ia sudah sah menjadi seorang Uchiha, Sasuke adalah miliknya._

"_Hn," gumam tanpa makna itu tetap membuatnya untuk mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sesuke-_kun_."_ ]]

Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan isak, yang sekali lagi, begitu mudah lolos dari celah bibir _cherry_nya. Ia mencengkram dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap miris bayangannya yang terpantul dicermin setinggi satu setengah meter dihadapannya.

Ia sangat cantik dengan adanya mahkota bunga yang bertahta diatas kepalanya. Kerudung transparan yang menjuntai hingga setengah tubuhnya tidak mampu menutupi siluet surai indigonya yang tergelung, menyiskan poni dan bagian depan, serta beberapa helai rambutnya yang lembut dibagian tengkuk.

Cantik. Sangat Cantik dengan _wedding dress_nya yang kini berwarna putih tulang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Berbeda dengan gaun yang selama ini menjadi impian akan _wedding dress_nya, gaun warna putih bersih yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Gaun yang tiga tahun lalu dikenakannya untuk pernikahannya dengan pemuda yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hiks... kau mengkhianatiku, Sasuke-_kun_...," isak Hinata begitu merasakan lagi-lagi lengan kokoh milik Sasuke melingkar erat dipinggangnya. "Se-seharusnya waktu itu aku menanyakan padamu. Dan tidak ragu dengan apa yang kurasakan... tentang perubahanmu."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku hingga detik ini, Hinata. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu."

"Bukan berarti kau jadikan alasan itu untuk menyakitiku."

"Akan mengobati luka yang kubuat."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Menahan dan mengabaikan perihnya luka selama berada didekatmu sangat sulit," air mata Hinata kian deras mengalir, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksa, Sasuke-_kun_. Melihat dan mengetahui keberadaanmu begitu dekat denganku benar-benar mengingatkan aku tentang perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura... tentang pengkhiantanmu."

Hinata merasakan pelukan Sasuke kian mengerat disekeliling tubuhnya. Ia mendapati napas Sasuke terhembus dengan berat ketika rintihan emosionalnya ia suarakan.

"Andai kau berada diposisiku, bagaimanan kau menghadapinya? Bagiamana menghadapi orang yang jelas-jelas membatalkan pernikahanmu begitu saja ketika seminggu sebelum sumpah itu digelar? Bagaimana menghadapi seseorang yang dengan tega dan tak berperasaannya mengkhianati calon pendamping hidupnya, memilih orang lain untuk hidup bersama dengannya, padahal... padahal setiap waktu kau mencoba menjaga hatimu untuknya, kau mempercayai ketika membisikan kata cinta," racau Hinata tak terbendung. Mencoba membuat Sasuke mengerti posisinya. "Kau tidak mengerti rasa sakit yang seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk dipeluk. Lengan kokohnya merengkuh erat punggung Hinata yang bergetar. Ia mengusapnya dengan pelan. Berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang dilukainya begitu banyak, begitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku...," bisik Sasuke pelan, berulang kali bagai mantra. Ia tahu kata maaf yang dibisikannya itu tidak akan menyembuhkan atau meredakan rasa sakit Hinata yang ditorehkan olehnya pada Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya, mungkin ia tidak akan mampu setegar Hinata sekarang jika dirinyalah yang terkhianati.

Dan bodohnya Sasuke, karena dirinya merasa dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia, ia memanfaatkan celah yang dimilikinya karena kebaikan dan kepolosan Hinata dengan membagi hatinya dengan orang lain. Sahabat dari calon istrinya sendiri, Sakura Haruno.

Selalu mengacuhkan rasa bersalah dan getaran rasa sakit tiap kali ia bersama dengan Sakura, selingkuhannya, dia mengingat; pada pihak Hinata, calon istrinya, tengah menunggunya dengan setia. Mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maafkan kesalahanku, Hinata..."

Sasuke merasa menjadi pemuda paling brengsek, yang diakuinya, ketika puncak kekejamannya pada Hinata adalah dengan ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka seminggu sebelum janji suci itu tergelar. Padahal ia sangat tahu jika pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan yang ia, dan terlebih, Hinata impikan sejak tahun pertama menjalin hubungan asmara, dua puluh dua tahun. Menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang telah Hinata genggaman.

Dirinya mengikuti lebih memilih Sakura, gadis yang dijadikannya sebagai pihak ketiga dalam hubungannya dan Hinata. Memilih keegoisan hawa nafsunya dari pada meyakini untuk bertahan dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang telah pincang, seperti yang hatinya bisikan dengan tulus.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak padamu, tapi kumohon terimalah aku kembali. Aku akan memperbaiki apa yang telah rusak meskipun sulit. Aku akan menghapuskan sedikit demi sedikit rasa kecewa yang kau bawa. Meskipun kau tak menerimanya, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menghilangkan kabut yang menutupi rasa cintamu untukku."

Katakan dirinya tak tahu diri untuk mendampingi Hinata, namun keputusan akhirnya, untuk kembali memperistri Hinata, tidaklah bisa ia cegah. Hatinya masih begitu merindukan dan membutuhkan sosok lemah lembut itu.

Hatinya begitu kosong dan kering tanpa kehadiran Hinata disisinya. Dadanya dicengkran rasa menyesakkan tiap kali mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata meskipun tidak lama, tepatnya tiga hari setelah ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata, ia pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.  
Mengakhiri pengkhianatannya pada Hinata meskipun hal itu tidaklah lagi ada gunanya.

Ia membiarkan dua tahun dengan ke_alpha_an Hinata dari hidupnya, menenggelamkan jiwanya dalam jurang rasa bersalah tidak berdasar. Sampai kemudian setahun belakangan ini ia kembali mencoba memsaui hati Hinata kembali, sangat sulit karena Hinata menutup diri, tidak hanya padanya tapi juga pada orang lain.

Dengan kenekatan dan rasa egois seorang Uchiha, ia memaksa Hinata untu menikah dengannya lagi, meskipun Hinata telah menolaknya berulang kali.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan yang tidak Hinata balas, jemarinya merambati lengan Hinata kemudian menggenggam dengan hangat jemari lebih kecil yang dimiliki oleh Hinata, meremasnaya dengan lembut.

"Aku menunggumu dialtar. Jika kau tak datang. Artinya kau memaafkan aku tanpa kepercayaan darimu, membawa luka itu terus menggerogotimu. Dan jika kau datang... artinya kau memberikan sedikit kepercayaan padaku kembali, meskipun kau tak memaafkan aku. Menerimaku dengan segala kebencianmu padaku," kata Sasuke dengan segala ketegasan yang ia punya.

Ya, meskipun ia tidak siap dengan kedua keadaan yang diberikannya untuk Hinata pilih, ia akan mencoba untuk menerimanya. Dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Sasuke tidak tahu jika Hinata masih begitu merasakan tulus cinta, seperti yang terucap dari bibirnya. Namun, Sasuke juga tidak tahu, jika karena cinta itu pula Hinata merasakan hatinya terkubur begitu dalam.

.

.

Sasuke menatpa lembut pada Hinata yang terlelap dengan wajah damai disampingnya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan gurat lelah diwajah cantik itu. Dengan lembut ia membelai sisi wajah cantik Hinata, menatapnya dengan sendu. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Mungkin ini memang sangat tidak adil bagimu. Tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya...?" lirihnya mulai ragu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sanadarn kusrsi mobilnya, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tahu pernikahan ini memang memahagiakan untuknya, orang tuanya dan orangn tua Hinata, yang memang begitu lama menantikan pernikahan ini yang sempat mereka 'tunda' namun ia tidak mengabaikan begitu saja perasaan Hinata yang paling terluka dengan pernikahan ini. Raut wajah damai Hinata membuat hatinya tersentuh. Terenyuh dengan rasa menyakitkan.

"Tuhan... apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan...?" lirih Sasuke menatap pada Hinata yang terlelap dengan lama, penuh perasaan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Setitik air mata lolos dari oniks kelamnya.

Haruskah ia tetap memaksakan kehendak, setelah apa yang dilakukannya?  
Bukankah... tangis kepedihan Hinata adalah hal haram yang ingin dillihatnya.

Mengapa ia melupakan hal itu. Ah... tidak, ia tidak melupakannya, ia hanya tidak mau mengakui jika melihat Hinata seperti itu, hatinya terasa teriris. Hanya karena keegoisannnya ingin memiliki Hinata ia menjadi membutakan hatinya.

Namun... bisakah ia benar-benar siap jika Hinata lebih memilih membatalkan pernikahan ini...?

Harus bisa, ia tidak ingin lagi melihat gurat kesedihan dari Hinata, ia tidak sanggup. Cukup sekali, dan sekali ini saja, ia menyakiti Hinata.  
Jika memang Hinata pergi darinya, ia akan merelakannya.  
Untuk kebahagiaan Hinata yang tidak terkira artinya.

Begitukah...?  
Begitukah keputusanmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke?

"Aku mencintaimu," ia mengecup kening Hinata lama. Menyampaikan perasaannya yang terdalam pada wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya tujuh hari mendatang.

Ya, ia begitu mencintai Hinata, sampai ia tak ingin melepaskan Hinata.  
Ia mencintai Hinata, berharap Hinata bahagia dengan hidupnya dan ialah yang memberi dan menjadi bagian dari kebehagiaan Hinata.

Ia menggenggam _handphone_ yang berada dalam saku celananya, mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya.

Tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu pada lengannya. Membopongnya masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga. Ia sedikit merasakan sulit dengan itu ketika membuka pintu mobil, namun Hinata nampak begitu lelap hingga tak merasakan tubuhnya terpindah.

**.**

**.**

**Menjaga Hati**

**SasuHina**

**Kazuko Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

Dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang menusik batin Hinata, gadis it ubangun dari tidurnya. Iris lavendernya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya yang sedikit berkabut. Ia mendesah lirih, merasakan tangan kasat mata yang menekan dadanya dengan kuat, merasakan perih pada hatinya yang terluka.

Setetes kristal bening itu meluncur halus dari pelupuk matanya.

Membuka matanya, Hinata menatap datar pada langit-langit kamar yang masih asing untuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali untuk beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan untuk dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia meghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, namun begitu pelan, khawatir ada orang lain yang dapat mendengar keluhan tak terucapnya itu.

Iris lavendernya melirik pada sisi kanan tubuhnya, ia menatap tanpa arti pada sosok tampan yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Sosok yang tiga hari lalu menggantikan marganya dengan marga baru, Uchiha.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu karean ia memang memtuskan untuk menerima Sasuke, tepat ketika pemuda Uchiha itu hendak membatalkan pernikahan mereka, dengan kebencian dan rasa kecewanya, seperti salah satu tawaran Sasuke.

Entah... bisa dibilang ia menyesali keputusannya itu. Namun, bagaimana ia bisa mengambil keputusan yang satunya jika sakit hatinya tak mampu memberikan Sasuke maaf yang sebernarnya. Rasa sakit itu tak mudah untuk memaafkan akan apa yang Sasuke torehkan padanya.  
Terlalu dalam goresan itu pada bagian hatinya.  
Sulit baginya untuk menerima Sasuke meskipun hatninya bergetar akan cinta tulus Sasuke yang menyentuhnya.

Ia meringis, mengingat jika ia tidak mengambil keputusan ini akan begitu menyakiti keluarga besarnya, Hyuuga dan Uchiha, yang begitu menanti pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Pernikahan yang dulunya, tiga tahun yang lalu, ia dan Sasuke batalkan karena tiadanya kesiapan dianatara mereka. Sesungguhnya hanya itu alasan yang terpikirkan olehnya, untuk dijelaskannya pada keluarga besar. Menutupi pengkhianatan Sasuke.

Tak perduli jika kini rasa sesal itu mendominasi, toh ia pribadi, sepertinya sama dengan pikiran Sasuke, memilih untuk tetap meyimpan rapat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Hanya ia, Sasuke dan Sakura yang tahu masalah yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Bukan karena apa, hanya demi keluarga.

Bagiamnapun, ia tidak bisa menghancurkan persahabatan yang terjalin anatara orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke hanya karena masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya denga bungsu Uchiha. Iapun telah begitu menyayangi semua anggota kuluarga Uchiha selayaknya keluarga sedarhnya sendiri. Ia telah terbiasa bersama dengna Uchiha, terlebih Uchiha Mikoto yang menggantikan posisi ibunya, semenjak ia dapat mengenal orang-orang dalam kehidupannya, ketika usianya lima tahun.

Ia memilih untuk merubah posisinya, miring menghadap pada Sasuke yang nampak tak terusik oleh dirinya, "U-chi-ha... Hi-na-ta, eh?" gumamnya pelan, mengeja namaya dengan marga baru. Jika hal ini terejadi tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin Hinata akan tesenyyum malu dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi _chubby_nya.

"Bagiamna kita akan menjalani ini Sasuke-_kun_...?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, "Sekarang... kita ada dijalan yang sama, tapi kau begitu jauh dariku. Kau memang pemimpinnya. Namun jika aku yang menjadi pengikutmu tidak percaya padamu, bagaimana kau akan membawaku?"

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia mengusapnya pelan dan menatap lekat pada Sasuke cukup lama, dan rasanya masih sama, ada getaran cinta disana, namuan denyut rasa kecewa dan sakit karena luka khianat menutupi dan menghalaunya untuk menggapai pada perasaan Sasuke yang menantinya.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya begitu merasakan pergarakan dari wanita yang tiga hari ini menjadi istrinya. Ia menatap pungguh rapuh Hinata. Ada getaran pada bahu mungil istrinya, ia tidak perrlu banyak bertanya mengapa Hinata menangis dalam diamnya.

Ia cukup tahu diri dan sadar bahawa kedua pilihan yang sebelum ini diberikannya pada Hinata, memberatkan posisi Hinata pada setiap konsekuensinya.

Pada akhirnya dirinya kembali menjadi sosok egois, ia tak menyiakan kesemapatan ketika Hinata mencegahnya untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa melepsakan Hinata. Karena ia memang tidak bisa tanpa kehadiran Hinata.

Ia menerima resiko terabaikan oleh istrinya sendiri, melihat untuk merasakan sesak tiap kali melihat raut wajah Hinata.  
Ia akan bertahan bila mungkin kedepannya, setiap kali usaha apa yang dilakukannya demi terkikisnya kekecewaan yang Hinata rasa untuknya, belumlah juga mendapatkan hasilnya.  
Ia akan menunggu sampai kapanpun, sebagaimana Hinata selama ini bersabar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya, untuk kembali meraih Hinata dalam genggamannya. Meraih hati Hinata untuk tertambat kmebali padanya.

"Kau memberiku kesampatan dan waktu untukku, sekali lagi. Aku tahu dan sadar, meskipun akan sangat sulit, aku akan berusaha membuatmu sedikit demi sedikit untuk kemali memberiku sebuah kepercayaan. Akan aku buktikan bahwa memilihku, meski tidaklah selalu memberimu kebahagiaan, kau akan melewati jalan yang kau pilih ini menjadi sesuatu yang berkesan, tak terlupakan, dan berarti...," ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata, begitu ia memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. Ia mengecup berkali-kali pelipis Hinata dengan lembut, membiarkan tangisan Hinata sekali pecah.

"Hiks..."

Ia tak kuasa menahan letupan rasa hangat dalam dadanya, mersakan bahwa Hinata, pergerakan yang Hinata lakukan dalam pelukannya, menyandar pada dadanya meskipun ada ragu dan terasa kaku, ia merasa Hinata memberikan padanya sedikit celah untuk masuk.

"Aku tahu lara hati yang kuberi padamu takan terhapus begitu saja. Tapi aku berharap kehadiranku dalam kehidupanmu, saat yang lalu, saat ini, dan saat yang akan datang, akan membawa sedikit keamanan dan kenyamanan sebagai penebus dan penghapus dari apa yang kulakukan padamu," katanya lagi, "Terima kasih, karena kau masih menjaga hatimu untukku, memberiku waktu sekali lagi untuk membuktikan sumpahku, sumpah yang kuucapkan dilatar, dihadapan pastor dengan kesaksian dari Tuhan."

Ia membalikan tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya begitu erat dan hangat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sang istri, mengecupi leher jenjang itubeberapa kali, mengeratkan pelukannya tiap kali jemari mungil Hinata mencegkram erat punggungnya.

"Sungguh... aku sungguh mencinntaimu, Hinata... Uchiha."

**END  
Dengan gajenya.  
**

_**Eung... hallo, ketemu lagi dengan saya si Kazuko, ah sebenernya saya lebih suka jika dipanggil Dewi(nama asli) karena bagaimanapun nama yang tou-sama saya berikan adalah nama terbaik*kok Curhat?#brb ganti penname  
**_

_**Ah, semoga ff ini bisa diterima oleh pecinta ff, wabilkhusus(?) SasuHinaLovers. :D  
Ne, semoga reader-san bisa nangkep maksudnya ff ini apa, Meskipun begitu bertele-tele... *meringisnggakyakin  
Kalau masih belum nangkep akan betapa labilnya sikap SasuHina, yang selabil saya, mungkin cara saya menyampaikan isi cerita masih sangat buruk.  
Semoga ada masukan untuk saya menjadi lebih baik.**_

**Arigatou gozaimasu... ^^**


End file.
